Replicated Assumptions
by RyokoHokage
Summary: After hearing from the Dark Wings that Asch constantly speaks of Natalia, Luke unknowingly becomes jealous. Asch always thought Luke wanted Tear until he noticed that jealousy. Will they both get over these assumptions?


~Replicated Assumptions~

(Luke's P.O.V.)

It was a late and cool evening in Chesedonia. I was alone in a single bedded room at the inn. Mieu was with Tear tonight, as he had been worried about her being sick still. She was doing a lot better it seemed, but he was still worried a little bit. I guess we all were slightly. I was lying on my back on top of the bed and enjoyed the moment to stretch out. Least, I would have…

We had just run into the Dark Wings earlier today. They had told us a few useful things, but had also mentioned that Asch kept talking about Natalia. That part specifically kept running through my mind.

Why did I care?

"I don't know why I care, I shouldn't care…", I thought to myself as I rolled over onto my side.

It wasn't like I had any sort of claim to my original and really, I knew he didn't care about a dreck like me.

"GAH! Why do I care anyways?!", I yelled the question out loud to myself.

Asch was just my original right? So why did I care who he talked about all the time!?

"…Stupid Asch…", I muttered with a sigh as I curled up a little.

"Who are you calling stupid, dreck?", I heard a growl inside my mind ask, causing me to grab my head.

Only one person in the world had the same voice as me and growled like that.

Only one person called me dreck and replica as if it was my name.

"Asch…", I whispered, knowing instantly who it was, "…What is it?"

"Humph… Where are you?", Asch asked with his usual demanding tone.

"Chesedonia… Natalia's in another room…", I informed him, not noticing my low unenthused tone.

"Why would I care where Natalia is?", Asch asked quickly, nearly snapping it at me.

"She's all you talk about, right?! Go see her then if you need something!", I snapped, trying my hardest to cancel this link between myself and my original.

I heard no reply from the other end. Nothing at all. The mind link was still active, since my head ached a little still. Suddenly I felt it gone. Disconnected. Asch was gone.

Good.

Now he was free to bother Natalia with whatever he wanted. She'd probably be seeing him later tonight.

"…. Stupid Asch…", I repeated to myself as I curled up a little more and hugged a pillow tightly.

What did I care…

Time passed, I didn't notice how much. I didn't want to notice. I just wanted to lay there alone with my pillow. I ignored everything, even the sound of the door opening and shutting.

"What's your problem now, replica?", I heard the voice of my original growl at me. He was clearly mad.

"… Natalia's in the other room, Asch… If you want something, come to Chesedonia and talk to her yourself…", I muttered, thinking he was speaking to me through our mind link.

"You idiot, I'm right behind you!", Asch yelled.

"Huh?"

Wait. My head didn't ache at all and… it sounded like Asch was right behind me! I let go of the pillow and turned myself around.

"Asch…", I whispered as I stared at him.

What was he doing here? Natalia was in the next room not mine. So why was he here with me?

"Tch. Are you going to tell me why you keep bringing up Natalia?", Asch growled with his little demanding tone being not so subtly hidden.

"… She's all you talk about right? That's what the Dark Wings said… Isn't she why you're here?!", I asked as I stood up. I didn't notice I was yelling by the end.

Asch stared at me with a shocked look for a moment before his dark glare came out for a long silent moment. That wasn't like him at all. The glare was, but the silence. I suddenly felt like a bad dog who had chewed a slipper. I turned my gaze to the side to ignore that glare. I figured he'd leave in a moment to go see her anyways…

"… I didn't come here for Natalia…", I heard Asch say sternly and rather coldly as well.

My eyes slowly wandered back over to him. I stared right back at him. I was going to ask what he had come here for, but I found my thoughts turned away by the fact that Asch had moved closer. Much closer. I stared directly into his narrowed matching green eyes as he walked closer to me.

"Why the hell do you care who I talk about?", the mad Asch asked in a very unsettling low tone.

I was unable to come up with an answer, but I knew Asch would start yelling if I didn't say something.

"I… I don't…. Know….", I whispered, feeling my cheeks turning pink from the closeness we now had. Not only that but I felt like an idiot for not answering with something better than an I DON'T KNOW.

I shut my eyes as I figured if I was about to get yelled at for being a stupid dreck, I might as well not watch it happen. However, that's not what happened at all. My eyes flashed wide open as I felt something warm pressing against my lips.

Asch was standing as close to me as possible and had his eyes closed with his head very close to mine.

Asch was…Kissing me?!

My pink cheeks turned bright red as I stared at my original kissing me. He was as red as I was, making us match in yet another way. After a moment, he pulled back just an inch and looked at me with that same annoyed face he always used when I was around.

"...Idiot dreck…", he growled before he slammed his lips right back onto mine.

I couldn't even reply to that. My heart was busy leaping for joy. I didn't know why I felt such a feeling. It felt heated and scary at the same time.

Did I have a crush on Asch?

Was I jealous he talked about Natalia and not me?

Maybe that was it. I didn't have time to think about all that now. During my thoughts I had missed Asch doing something. I hadn't noticed Asch undoing the buttons on my coat, but as soon as I popped out from my thoughts, I felt my coat slipping down my arms and falling to the floor.

Why did Asch want my coat off?

It didn't matter to me, though I was curious. The kiss had become far too heated for me to keep thinking things like questions. The next thing I knew, my lips were parted from Asch's. He looked at me with such a strange glare, a heated lust filled look. I felt goosebumps on my skin from that look.

Asch pushed me back onto the bed, forcing me to lay on it. I blinked, staring silently at him. I was a little stunned this was happening. I honestly didn't want it to stop, but I thought we should talk about it since I was a little confused.

"Asch…. I-", I tried to speak, to ask him about why he was kissing me, but my red headed original slammed his lips over mine, keeping me silent as he leaned down over me.

It was a lot more heated than the kisses before now, like Asch was a hungry beast taking all he could. It was then I noticed his hands sliding up my shirt and over my chest.

I wanted to look, but at the same time, I didn't want to stop kissing to check. Besides, I figured Asch would just kiss me again to shut me up.

Was this normal for people to do?

I knew very little about kissing and sex and even relationships. I didn't know what two people did when alone like this. Sure, I knew a man and a woman got together at night and did something called sex in order to have a baby, but no one had ever told me what it was exactly!

As Asch laid over me more, his legs over mine on either side, I moved my hands to hold his waist. I hoped he wouldn't mind me touching him in return. I was just happy he didn't stop kissing me!

Asch didn't stop, not until he became dissatisfied with my shirt and tugged it to signal silently that he wanted it off. I didn't know what he wanted exactly, but I sat up just a little, him kissing me all the while. Once I was up far enough Asch slipped his hands over my hands, moving them so my arms were up over my head. In an instant, Asch parted our lips and lifted my shirt off. He quickly went back to kissing me, tossing my shirt to the floor. I wanted to object to my clean shirt being tossed so randomly to the floor, but my lips were far too busy with his.

I felt my face heating up a little more now that I had no shirt covering my chest. Asch seemed to enjoy it though, since one of his hands rested on it while the other held my head in place. I wanted to ask why he was still dressed when he kept removing my clothes, but I just couldn't bring myself to separate our fast moving lips.

Asch tasted sweet and yet, I couldn't exactly describe the flavor. It was just so Asch. I hoped I tasted the same or maybe better.

As Asch kissed me more and more, I felt my body reacting in a new way. Something was happening to my lower body that just had never happened before. It was like all the blood in my body was heating it up, making it pulse a little. That was when I felt Asch rub against it a single time.

"A-AH….", I gasped, forcing our lips apart finally.

I couldn't help but gasp, not when that lower area was touched like that. I opened my eyes, blushing due to my feeling so stupid for gasping at such a moment. Asch was red however and was already staring at me.

That stare.

It wasn't a glare so I was a little happy about that, but… What was he staring at me for?

"A-Asch…. I-"

" I'm going to take your pants off….", Asch said quietly as he cut me off.

I didn't know what to say to such a crazy thing! First he kissed me and now he wanted me naked?! What the hell did he want me naked for?!

"W-What for?", I asked, feeling like that was a stupid thing to ask.

"Heh…", Asch sort of replied with a soft smirk as he undid my belt.

I had no idea what he was going to do with my pants off! Was he going to steal them and run out of the room to make me chase after him naked?! Before I could ask, he had released my belt from my pants and dropped it carelessly on the floor. After that my pants were suddenly opened. I turned red all across my face as I watched something weird happen. My penis popped out from the now open pants and was standing straight up! It looked hard and was up by itself!

"W-What?", I gasped in surprise, never having an erection before.

Asch said nothing as he quickly pulled off my pants and tossed them behind him to the floor. Good thing I had kicked off my shoes earlier before hopping onto the bed. Now I felt totally embarrassed as Asch stared down at my naked body. I felt red all over, staring back at the man who had stripped me naked and was now looking at me like I was some sort of meat to devour. It made me feel more heated, yet I was frightened about what was going to happen next. Asch was still fully dressed, even had his shoes on. I became worried he would suddenly leave me naked like this without any explanation and maybe even steal my clothes.

All my worries and doubts left my mind as I watched my original lower his head to my newly up righted penis. His mouth opened just a little as it reached the tip of it. He didn't even ask for permission before letting the long shaft slide into his mouth. I moaned softly, feeling a shiver run through my spine as it felt so amazing. Was it because the action felt so good or was it because it was my original doing it? I didn't know and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop Asch to question him about it!

So good. It felt so good. Asch had grabbed the lower most part of the length and had started sliding the shaft deeper into his mouth before removing it to lick the tip a few times. I loved the way my member felt inside his mouth. It was so wet and warm in there. When he removed it to lick the tip, it felt good, but more like a big tease since the mouth was so much warmer. I moaned as my body enjoyed it so very much. All the questions I had were forgotten for now since Asch had begun to bob his head up and down while holding it firmly.

I felt something starting to build up against the tip. It felt like I suddenly had to pee so very badly and yet at the same time, it felt different. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but it began harder and harder to hold it in.

"Asch… I-I'm going to-"

I warned him too late. Before Asch could do anything, his head had lifted up and a stream of something shot out from my penis and hit him on his chest.

"Dammit, dreck!"

"A-Asch! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pe-…. Huh?"

I looked at the mess all over Asch's tabard. It looked whitish and not like pee at all! I reached up and touched it, finding it sticky and messy. Asch frowned at that and pushed my hand away.

"Don't make it worse!", he barked, looking slightly mad.

I looked down and to the side, lying there nervously. I heard him sigh and before I could look back at him, his messy tabard was off and on the floor. Now that it was out of the way, I glanced back and blushed, noticing Asch had a hard penis inside his leggings. Asch wanted my mouth too? Was this sex? I didn't want to make him madder by asking a question, so I decided to save it for later. I looked at him more directly when I saw him removing his own shirt now. He undid each button slowly and I felt my cheeks turning redder with each undone button. Once it was wide open, I saw that toned center that was usually hidden underneath far too much material. Such tight abs. I couldn't stop myself from reaching up and touching them.

Asch raised a brow at that and I sweat dropped before pulling my hand back. I felt a little foolish for doing that. Asch smirked and tossed the shirt to the floor like the rest of the clothes we had been wearing.

He then had to move to the side of the bed to remove his boots. Stupid boots. Even with this short pause I didn't speak. Honestly, I didn't want to ruin anything that might happen with more stupid than I had already brought to the room. I was too busy being worried anyways. Was I about to suck Asch? Would he want me to? Was he going to expect me to do something new? I was very worried now and started to squirm. I knew one thing for sure. I didn't want Asch to leave.

Before I knew it, Asch was finished removing his boots and was back staring at me. I shivered from that look alone.

"Asch…", I whispered, pink still as I was naked and Asch was nearly naked.

Asch didn't say anything as he slipped off his tights, revealing that hard penis. My mouth lowered from how big it looked. Did mine look that big!? So big and long and thick looking. I noticed my body heating up just from seeing it. I wondered if I should start repeating what Asch had done to me. Before I could ask, Asch lowered himself over my body and kissed me. He rubbed our lower areas together slowly as we kissed deeply. I got hard from that. So hard. As hard as my original. Now our bodies matched for sure. It felt amazing.

Asch soon stopped moving and parted our lips. His green eyes staring into mine that matched his perfectly.

"… I'm…. Going to try entering you….", Asch said, almost as if asking permission.

"O-Okay….", I consented, though I wasn't sure where he was going to be entering me at.

Wasn't my mouth the only place for such a big thing?!

Asch moved downwards just a little and lifted up both my legs. I gasped, wondering what he was going to do now. It was then I realized just what he was going to do. He was going to enter me THERE!

"A-Asch wait! I-It won't fit!", I cried, having doubts about such a huge thing fitting into my hole down below.

Asch looked at my lower entrance and caused me to become a deep red as no one had ever looked at me there. He looked back at me and looked serious.

"… It might…. hurt at first…", he said quietly, warning me, yet he seemed to be still asking permission.

"… I….. I want Asch….", I whispered, shutting my eyes as I knew it would hurt and yet I wanted Asch still.

I trusted my original.

Slowly I felt Asch move closer. He moved until I felt something hard and wide brush against my entrance. I knew what it was and started to tremble a little bit. Asch must have felt me shaking because he leaned close to my ear and whispered softly.

"… If it hurts too much…. Tell me and I'll stop…"

I nodded to that, trusting Asch and wanting him. Asch tilted his head and kissed me just as he pushed into my body marginally. I knew then that he had kissed me only to keep me from crying out in pain. If I had screamed, one of the others in the inn would have come in to check what was wrong for sure. I grabbed the bed sheets and gripped them tightly. It hurt so much, yet I knew Asch wasn't even all the way in yet. He slid himself out slowly and pushed back in just as much, adding a little extra push to it so he entered just a tad bit deeper. He continued this, kissing me firmly all the while until he was finally all the way in.

He stopped moving, letting his enormous cock stretch out my insides. He took this moment to part our lips and look at me. I looked back, my eyes watery from the pain. Asch saw that and frowned.

"…. Does it hurt?", he asked me.

"…. Yes….", I answered honestly, not being able to lie well anyways.

"… Do you…. Want me to stop?"

"….. No…."

Not yet. I didn't want him to stop. As much as it hurt, I couldn't help but smile right now. Asch wanted me. Me. Not Natalia, not Ginji, not anyone else. He wanted me! I couldn't tell him to stop. I wanted him to stay inside me.

Asch saw my smile and understood. He right away returned to kissing me deeply. I cringed a bit as he started to move out of me. It felt weird. Both painful, but sort of good as well. I could only hope it would feel better soon as Asch was already slowly pushing his large penis back into my body.

It took time, but my backside slowly did get used to having such a big thing inside of it. Asch had finally parted our lips as my hands were now on his back instead of death gripping the sheets. I felt very little pain as Asch was now moving slightly faster. I heard myself moan just a little, but the real surprise was that Asch was groaning. Was I pleasuring him that much? Did he enjoy me down there enough to moan like that? All I could think about was how I was happy that Asch was being satisfied.

"Mmmmm~ … Luke….", Asch moaned out, his red cheeks as dark as his hair.

I nearly yelped from hearing that. Not only was hearing Asch moan out something super sexy, but he had called me my name! Maybe he had said it by accident? His eyes were closed so he didn't notice my slightly shocked face while it lasted. Asch looked so incredible as he was now. His eyes shut tight as he moaned, a few strands of hair over his shoulder, his body moving back and forth. Asch was so beautiful.

"A-ASCH~", I found myself moaning out as Asch hit a certain spot deep inside me.

Asch must have realized how good hitting that spot made me feel because I noticed him trying to hit it over and over. He was so incredible. He managed to hit that spot just right, making me moan loudly as I never have. It was too good. Asch was so big and hard that it was driving me wild now that my body was used to it. It was then that I noticed the tip of my member was nearly filled up again. I was once again finding it hard to hold back my mess.

"Asch~ It's coming out again!", I cried out, warning him just as my messy liquid came out of me.

Before I could apologize again, I heard Asch.

"GAH! LUKE!"

I blushed deep red as I suddenly felt something wet deep inside me, leaking out from around Asch's member. He had called out my name again. He hadn't called me a dreck or his replica. Just Luke. I grinned up at him, not wanting to let go and be a dreck again.

Asch looked down at me, smiling a little for the first time in my presence.

I couldn't believe it. So many wonderful things had happened just now and I didn't want them to stop. Asch groaned slightly as he pulled himself out of me. I felt the messy stuff leaking out more now. I hoped it was alright for it to do that. It felt naughty though.

I was feeling tired though and my mind forced me to yawn. I hadn't noticed that I had been sweating until just now. I wondered if Asch was tired. Wait, did we just have sex!?

Asch kissed me for a moment and then leaned off me, looking like he was going to leave. I panicked and grabbed him, holding him around the center in a tight embrace.

"Don't go, Asch!", I cried, not wanting to have him leave so soon.

"…. Idiot…. I was just going to grab that towel over there so you wouldn't have to sleep with that mess all over your chest…", he muttered, looking at me like I was crazy.

I looked up at him and blinked. I glanced over and noticed the towel that was folded up on the chair nearby. I felt ashamed again.

"O-Oh…."

I quickly let go of him, glad I hadn't gotten any of the mess onto him. Asch looked at me for a long moment with his brow raised in wonder before standing up fully naked and grabbing the towel. He walked back and sat back down, moving the towel over my skin. He was cleaning up the mess for me and caused me to blush more deeply. He stopped once it was clean and blushed a little himself as he laid me back and cleaned up the mess on my bottom. I turned scarlet when I felt him cleaning that area. I was glad that didn't take too long. Once he was done, he placed the towel on the floor and looked at me.

"…. Will…. You stay?", I asked shyly, though there was no need to be so shy when you'd just done what we had done together.

"…. Just until morning…", he replied, not willing to stay as an official party member.

I frowned a little at that, but was glad he wasn't going to ditch me just yet. I smiled again as I grabbed him and pulled him back down to lay with me on the bed. I ended up hugging him tightly, resting my head on his chest as he lay there, and ignoring the small shout he gave when I forced him down to the bed.

"…..Hey Asch?", I spoke after a silent long moment.

"…. What is it?"

"Why did the Dark Wings say you talk about Natalia all the time then?", I finally asked something, the thing that was bothering me the most.

"… They kept asking me about what she was like when she was little… I didn't just bring her up….", Asch explained, making me feel so relieved.

"So… Do you ever talk about me?", I asked, teasing a little bit, but also seriously wondering.

"I….Tch….", Asch sounded all flustered as he turned red from that question.

I looked at him and grinned, knowing that was a yes.

"I… thought you liked Tear…", I heard him mutter.

"Huh? Tear? No. I…. I think I've always liked you…", I said blushing, "I just… didn't realize it until just now."

Asch stared at me with those wide eyes. Seems we both had assumed a lot without asking the other for the truth.

"Heh… Go to sleep.", Asch said eventually with a light smirk as he pulled a sheet over us and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Asch. And…Thanks…", I said, yawning again as I snuggled my cheek against Asch's smooth skin.

"… Goodnight…", Asch whispered back, kissing my forehead lightly.

I was so worn out from it all that I quickly fell right to sleep in my original's strong warm embrace.

~

(Guy's P.O.V.)

"Guy, can you go ask Luke if he would like some late dinner?", Tear asked as she had just finished cooking.

She had made enough for everyone in the group. Everyone else was here eating already. Everyone but Luke.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah sure. I'll go see if he's up still.", I said with my usual smile as I rushed off to do that.

I knocked on Luke's door lightly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep and yet wanting him to hear it if he was awake. I heard nothing, so I just opened the door and stuck only my head inside to check.

"Hey Lu-… ?!"

I had started to talk, but had stopped myself when I saw the most shocking thing in the world. Luke was in bed with Asch! Not just in bed sleeping. Not even just in bed sleeping and spooning. NO. They were both naked! I saw their clothes scattered all over the floor and I knew instantly what they had done! I slowly shut the door and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Hope they don't find out I saw…", I muttered to myself as I wandered back to the kitchen area where the rest of the group was.

"Huh? Where's Luke?", Anise asked, causing everyone else to look at me.

"Ah…. He's already asleep. he looked really tired so I think we should just let him rest for now.", I answered, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well if he's that tired, perhaps we should let him sleep in a little later than usual.", Jade suggested, probably already knowing what was up, considering Jade usually knew everything anyways.

"I agree. Let's let him sleep for now. We could all use the extra rest.", Natalia agreed.

"We have been running around a lot lately. He's probably just worn out.", Tear said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Let's just leave him alone till morning. I'll go wake him when we're ready to go.", I offered, thinking it was better if I went to wake him since I already knew Asch was there.

It would be better that way for sure.


End file.
